The invention relates to a thermal deburring apparatus with rapid ventilation.
EP 1 232 822 A1 has disclosed a thermal deburring apparatus of this kind, the content of which is fully included herein by reference. FIG. 1 of the above-mentioned application shows a thermal deburring apparatus with a deburring chamber 2 that is connected to the environment via a ventilation passage 22, in fact via the exhaust unit 23. The ventilation passage 22 can be closed by means of a ventilation valve 21. A rapid ventilation of this kind is used for the controlled discharge of the highly pressurized combustion gases after the explosion of the fuel gases, which produces the deburring of the work pieces 3 introduced into the deburring chamber 2.
FIG. 5 of EP 1 232 822 A1 shows an embodiment of the ventilation valve 21 in more detail. It includes a valve seat 28 that is connected to the deburring chamber 2 and a valve tappet 25 that can move in the direction of the ventilation passage 15. The seal 26 is mounted on the valve seat.
This ventilation valve has the disadvantage of a very high hold-closed force of the valve tappet during the explosion, i.e. the force required to press the valve tappet against the valve seat so that no combustion gases can escape.